See's All, Hear's All
by Harmony'sLoveHP
Summary: He was going to learn fast that there wasn't always good people in the world and his sister was one of those bad people. He would learn to not talk behind her back because she see's all and hears all. Alison turned and walked back to her room. Better get some rest before Jason returned home.


Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars. It belongs to Sara Shepard.

See's All, Hears All

"Ali!" Emily called as she, Aria, Emily, and Spencer walked up the front steps of Alison Dilaurentis's house. Ali looked up and brushed her hair from her heart shaped face. "Hey, we got your text. What's wrong?"

Ali sat down on the white wicker chair that was on her front porch. She studied her friends eager faces. She waited for them to situate themselves. She glanced at the road as a car drove by. She looked away. One of Jason's idiotic friends. She rolled her eyes and looked back at her friends. They seemed to have situated themselves.

Aria was leaning against the porch railing. Hanna and Emily had situated themselves on the swing. Spencer sat in a chair, not slouching a bit. She thought they needed to loosen up. Then again, they were still afraid of her, afraid of what she would do to them if they ever slipped up, even just a little bit. She didn't give second chances, after all.

"So? What's the big dilemma?" Hanna asked. Pudgy little Hanna who thought she fit in. Alison shot her a smile.

"I need to decide who I'm taking to the dance Saturday," Alison said. They stared at her. "What? I have three boys waiting for my answer."

"That was the big 911?" Spencer blurted out. Alison gazed at her and cocked her head to the side.

"Something wrong with wanting your opinions, Spence?" she asked in a calm voice. Spencer looked away. "Didn't think so. It's not as though you had anything to do, now was it?"

"I was training for tennis season," Spencer muttered.

"I was helping my dad…" Aria replied softly.

"I was shopping," Hanna replied.

"I was swimming…gotta keep my strength up," Emily muttered. Alison gave them a cool look.

"I didn't need to know what you were doing," she replied. They didn't reply. "So, should I go with Chord, James, or Ian?" Spencer's head shot up. "Something wrong with that last one, Spence?" Aria, Hanna, and Emily looked at Spencer too. She flushed.

"Of course not," Spencer replied. "You should go with whoever you want to." Alison held her gaze.

"That's what I thought," she replied and looked at the other three. "So, Chord has that athletic build to him. I'm not too sure rather I like that or not. I love his hair and eyes, but I'm still unsure about…just him. James is kind of a nerd. I don't think that the nerd look is for me. And, Ian? Well, he's a senior, after all, so…I think that about sums it up."

"Why would a senior ask you to the dance? I mean, we are only in junior high," Spencer said. Alison's gaze returned to her.

"Because I'm me, Spence. Is there a need for a different explanation?" she asked coolly. Spencer didn't reply. "Now, on to what to wear."

Alison walked up the stairs towards her room. She glanced down the hall towards Jason's room. The door was shut and his music was on full blast. Light streamed out from beneath the door. She heard other voices, not Jason's, coming down the hall. She cocked her head to the side before slipping silently down the hall towards his room.

"…little bitch will be done for," she heard a voice say. There was a murmur of agreement.

"You sure it'll work?" Jason asked. Alison leaned against the wall, straining to hear over the music.

"Yeah, I'm sure. After all, why would a senior ask some little seventh grader to a dance?" another voice asked. Alison took a step back. Ian was in there.

"She's stupid," another voice replied. Darren. Alison pressed a fist to her mouth. Alison Dilaurentis did not cry. "And to think that everyone likes her."

"She's still a kid, what would she know about people liking her?" Jason asked.

"A hell of a lot more than you know," Alison hissed under her breath. She turned and stalked down the hall, tossing her hair over her shoulder. She had some revenge to plan.

Alison slipped out of her bed when her phone buzzed. She'd set the alarm for midnight. She grabbed the duffel bag that had sat at the foot of her bed and slipped out of her room. She paused, listening to the silence of the house. She proceeded down the hall. She'd heard Jason sneak out an hour previously. He wouldn't be back until it started to get daylight out.

She stepped into his room and eased the door shut behind her. She grinned as she turned on the light on her flashlight. Jason was going to wish he'd never said those things about her. She stepped over to his closet and dug out all of his Rosewood shirts and replaced them with ones from when he was younger. She riffled through his draws and replaced his shorts with the ones he used to wear. She took one shoe from each pair of shoes in his closet and hid them throughout the room. She hid the rest of his clothes in a loose floorboard before short sheeting his bed.

She crossed the room to his window and traded his curtains for his Scooby-Doo curtains he'd used as a kid. She pulled out a bottle of glitter and dumped it all over his room. She then took the blue putty stuff used for hanging things on the wall and placed it under his window and to all his dresser draws. She smiled as she added one last touch: a sign saying KARMA'S A BITCH onto his mirror.

She stepped back and studied her work. She smirked. He would flip. Good, he was going to learn fast that there wasn't always good people in the world and his sister was one of those bad people. He would learn to not talk behind her back because she see's all and hears all. She turned and walked back to her room. Better get some rest before Jason returned home.

"ALISON, YOU LITTLE TWERP!" Jason shouted. Alison was sitting in front of her mirror, putting her makeup on. She turned on her swivel stool as Jason barreled into her room, a calm look on her face. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY ROOM!"

"Good morning to you too, Jason," she replied and swiveled back around, continuing to put her makeup on.

"You destroyed my room!" Jason shouted. Jessica Dilaurentis appeared in the doorway.

"What's going on in here?" she asked.

"Jason's trying to start World War III," Alison replied calmly.

"She destroyed my room!" Jason said at the same time.

"Is there any proof to that, Jason?" she asked, turning. She held up her cell phone. "Because I have proof about what you said about me last night." She waved the phone in his face. Jason's face turned pale. "That's what I thought."

"Alison, Jason, it's time to stop with this blackmailing nonsense," Jessica said, sighing loudly. "It gets you nowhere in life, not knock it off and act mature."

"I'm the mature one here," Alison replied. "It was Jason who thought to talk about me behind my back." Jason's face turned red in anger and he turned, storming from the room. Alison smirked, satisfied.

"Will you two ever stop?" Jessica asked Alison. Alison shrugged, turning away.

"Maybe, maybe not," she mused.


End file.
